Hot Spring
by littlefiction
Summary: Sequel to The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. Sesshoumaru and group have returned to their original bodies, and Inu Yasha's group wants to know how. Sesshoumaru decides to show them rather than tell.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does. Who else could have thought them up?

Warning: This story is rated for mildly indecent exposure (yes, there is nudity, but no detailed descriptions) and possible language.

Author's notes:

Oh, and just to explain, the characters who turned into animals lost there clothing in the cursed springs, because they were too big and fell off and sank to the bottom.

This one shot is the sequel to The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo, another story I wrote, that was 5 short chapters long (seriously, if you put the chapters together, they're not much longer than one chapter by many other author's are.). I'll go ahead and summarize it, just incase you haven't read it. If you are going to read it, read it first, because this contains spoilers.

Oh, and just to warn you, there is an opportunity in this story that I might not have the self control to turn down, and if I do take it, there will be OC ness involved. The story this is based on can be argued either way- who can honestly say (other than Rumiko Takahashi) that they know how Sesshoumaru would act if he were… Well, in that situation? But if I take the opportunity I mentioned above, there will be no mistaking it, it will definitely be OC. So, I'll try to avoid using it.

Oh, and just incase there's confusion, no; he doesn't have his claws when he's human, but human nails can break skin, just not deep.

WARNING- Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo Spoilers ahead!

Previously, Inuyasha and the gang traveled to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, a training ground in China, where a Jewel Shard was waiting. Do to a series of accidents (some less accidental than others- stares at Sesshoumaru, who licks up the juices from a peach that were running down his arm. Me: "That isn't going to work in that body! Ha!" Sesshoumaru: "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you" Me: pouts "yes he is."). Anyway, do the events that occurred at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, whenever they touched by cold water, everyone in Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's groups (except Ah Un, who are currently laughing their tail off) turn into something else. The list is as follows

Sesshoumaru turns into a human girl

Miroku: twins

Sango: a pious man (Miroku twins are crying)

Inuyasha: a cat

Kagome: a duck

Jaken: a duck

Rin: a cute little black pig with brown eyes

Shippou: a cute little black pig with green eyes

Sesshoumaru has discovered the way to return everyone to his or her original bodies, but doesn't seem particularly chatty. This story starts deep in a forest in Sesshoumaru's territory, a month after the discovery.

Hot Spring-

"Inuyasha, stop hissing, or I may be forced to rethink my decision not to attack you in your current condition." Inuyasha's hissing turned to a soft growl. "Good."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please, just tell us how you did it. How did you, Rin and the toad change back? You were a woman when you left the camp, but the next time I saw you you… you…" The Miroku twins flinched at the memory. Perhaps it had not been wise to go peeping at Sesshoumaru as he dressed after his bath. For indeed, he was a 'he' after his bath. How he had managed that, the Mirokus didn't know, but it gave him hope, that he might be able to restore his dear Sango.

"That is the price of spying, human."

"And I've learned my lesson, I swear. We swear. So please, tell us how to reverse it?" Sesshoumaru grew thoughtful. Then, he had a terrible plan. He decided to be generous, and show them how to return to their original bodies.

"No."

"Please?"

"Forget it, Miroku" The Miroku twins flinched at the masculine quality of Sango's voice. "He won't tell us." Kagome, who had flown ahead in an angry huff earlier that day, came flying over, looking as close to happy as a duck ever did. She flew right over to her close friend Sango, and said, very clearly,

"Wonk!" Then snorted irritable. She had forgotten that she couldn't speak in this condition.

"Show me?" Asked Sango, trying to be helpful. Sango followed Kagome the duck to a large hot spring. "Oh! How wonderful! We can take turns, the girls can take a bath and then the boys…." Sango paused, blushing.

"Wonk?" Asked Kagome, curiously.

"It's just, who will bath with who? I can't bath with the girls in this condition, but I can't bath with the boys…" Sango blushed deeper.

"Wonk!" Honked Kagome cheerfully, and started flying back to camp quickly, with Sango running after her. When they got there, Sango was going to ask what that was about, when Kagome started squawking and biting at her backpack. Sango opened it and pulled out five pairs of swimming trunks, and three swimsuits. "Those swimming costumes you brought for when we went to the lake."

Of course! That's perfect! Its lucky Kagome wasn't sure what size to bring, or there wouldn't be enough!" Proclaimed one of the monks, looking more joyous than ever.

"Enough for what, exactly?"

"For us all to take a bath!"

"Why are you so excited, monk? There won't be any women for you to spy on."

"Oh, that's right." Both monks looked down sadly for a moment, then cheered up. "Well, at least we can all relax, and won't have to worry about taking turns."

"Yeah, and we won't have to worry about a certain lecher spying on us!"

"That's true. Lord Sesshoumaru, would you care to join us?"

"I accept." Although it didn't show, the demon was having a great deal of trouble suppressing a mischievous grin. Sango grabbed the Mirokus by the arms.

"Excuse us for a moment." And dragged them away. When she thought they were out of earshot, she stopped, and turned to them.

"Why did you invite him?"

"Because, we have nothing to lose and everything to gain from befriending Sesshoumaru. Not only is he our only lead on how to change back, but if we could befriend him we would not have to fight him any more, we would have a powerful ally, and Inuyasha might slowly recover from all those years of bitterness and resentment."

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am."

_How interesting what humans will say when they think you can't hear them, _thought Sesshoumaru_. As if this Sesshoumaru would ally himself with humans or that half breed._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After much debate, it was decided that they would all bath together, as Miroku suggested, with Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku wearing swimming trunks. Rin could have borrowed one of the swimsuits (it was designed to stretch, and fit tight, so that it was small enough without stretching to fit her), as Miroku suggested, but Sesshoumaru shot the idea down.

"You are a fool if you think I would let my ward into a bath with two perverted humans. Jaken!"

"Yes milord?"

"Stay here with Rin."

"Yes milord."

So, after dressing behind separate trees, they all headed over to the hot spring, chatting, squawking, squealing and meowing as they went. Sesshoumaru was the first in the spring. He sat down, stretched out comfortably, looking positively content.

_This should be amusing _he thought.

The rest of the group looked at each other somewhat concerned- after all, it was too odd, "This Sesshoumaru" relaxing, in a hot spring, in front of others, wearing no armor, with only the Tensaiga within arms reach.

"Did you not intend to enjoy the spring as well? Or did you just come here to gawk at me?"

The group relaxed a little. They spread out around the spring, with the Miroku's between Sesshoumaru and Sango. Kagome flew to the center of the water and floated, Shippou sat in Sango's lap, while Inuyasha sat in a tree branch, hanging above the spring, refusing to take part. Everyone but Inuyasha sank eagerly into the steamy water, sitting comfortably. It was a matter of seconds before they realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

A very nude Kagome fell underwater, swallowing water in her shock. Shippou shouted "We're back to normal!"

As the topless demon slayer screamed "Hentai!" and slapped the one and only Miroku, who was grinning from ear to ear and didn't' even notice the pain of the big handprint on his face. Kagome surfaced, and saw Sesshoumaru shuddering in an attempt to suppress his laughter. Unfortunately, he and Inuyasha had a certain family resemblance, and…

"Sit!" She shrieked, as she usually did when a certain half dog demon inadvertently saw her undressed. The cat in question came hurtling to the earth- or in this case, the hot spring. He landed with a splash, and was returned to the form of a naked half demon, which caused the horrified Kagome to shriek "Sit! Sit! Sit!" again and again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin was surprised to hear a strange commotion coming from the direction of the hot springs. She heard a great deal of shouting and shrieking, and one strange, deep laugh that rang clear through it all. Concerned for her lord's well being, she ran over to the springs. What she saw next would be burned into her memory for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha was no where to be seen, but there was a great deal of splashing next to Kagome, who was hugging her arms around herself tightly and shrieking "Sit!" over and over like a mantra. Shippou was hiding behind Sango, who was covering her chest with one arm and using the other to beat the one called Miroku senseless with an enormous boomerang. And then there was her lord, who was laughing. Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, who rarely expressed anything but annoyance or arrogance, was laughing histerically, with his face buried in his fur, and his only hand clutching at his side.

"Milord? Rin is curious. Why did you not tell them the hot water would change them back?"

All eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, who was calming down slightly, and trying unsuccessfully to breath normally. He sobred up slightly at the deathglares he was getting.

_Well, _thought Sesshoumaru,_ this should be an interesting battle._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, not my very best story, but I liked it. At least it was longer than the chapters for Jusenkyo. Please review!


End file.
